


oh shit a cat

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, accidentally, they get a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: The front door opens before David can even put the key in the lock."Don't freak out," Daniel says, standing in the doorway. Those three words don't exactly inspire confidence.





	oh shit a cat

**Author's Note:**

> wassup cowboys! small update on my life;, sorry i haven't been posting as much lately!,, i have no confidence in my writing right now. and life keeps throwing stuff at me.. my mental health has been bad and i'm away from home rn, which is honestly making it worse lmao,,,, on top of that bad things keep happening :( like my phone system updated and now everything's different which SUCKS, i had to get out of a hotel when the fire alarm went off and ended up in an unfamiliar city with no phone (and i didn't have contact lenses in so i couldn't see HAHA), i injured my leg,, and a bunch of other fun stuff lmao!! :D  
i'm flying home tomorrow tho, so hopefully once i'm back at home things will get a hit better and i can put more time into writing again!! (also thank u to my fuckin. ANGEL friends who r helpin me thru this u kno who u are ily)
> 
> this is just a short fluffy thing because i needed to write something soft to feel better.. sorry if there are any mistakes, i wrote this at like 2am sLSJGKSDKJDKGKDJG
> 
> ANYWAY ENOUGH FROM ME,, plz enjoy!

The front door opens before David can even put the key in the lock.

"Don't freak out," Daniel says, standing in the doorway. Those three words don't exactly inspire confidence. "But I have a-"  
He pulls a face, apparently trying to decide how to phrase whatever it is that he's trying to say. "I didn't mean for this to happen- I couldn't just- it wasn't my fault!"

Jasper and David exchange a worried look. They were grocery shopping for maybe half an hour. What could have possibly gone wrong? Well, actually, knowing Daniel, _many_ things could have gone wrong, but-

"What did you do?" Jasper asks, his voice somewhere between concerned and exasperated.

Instead of answering, Daniel steps aside to let them into the house. They set the grocery bags down on the floor.  
There's a large cardboard box in the middle of the kitchen.

David's instincts tell him that there's something alive in there. Possibly snakes. Almost definitely snakes. He takes several steps away from it. "Daniel... what the heck is in that box?"

"I really didn't plan this, I just- I heard him crying outside and-"  
There's a small squeaking noise from the box. A small meowing sort of noise. Daniel smiles slightly. "I named him Marshall. It's short for Marshmallow."

There's a long quiet moment before the box meows again.

"That's a cat, isn't it?" Jasper asks. It's really more of a statement than a question.

"I couldn't leave him outside!" Daniel says in response. "It was raining! And he looked so tiny and sad!"

"Daniel! You should really know better!" David says, though he has a hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing. "Picking up stray animals is-"  
The cat in box meows again and David breaks down in giggles. "Oh my _God."_

Daniel goes to the box and pushes the flap up. "Look how sweet he is! He's just a baby!"

Inside the box is a tiny fluffy white kitten curled up on a blanket. The kitten lifts his head sleepily at the disturbance, blinking his big blue eyes.

"Oh my God, he's adorable," Jasper says, crouching down to pet him. "He's so soft! Oh my God!"

Daniel smiles. "Can we keep him?"

"We don't know the first thing about taking care of cats!" David says, but he sits down by the box to admire the kitten nonetheless. "Aww, he's so cute... can I hold him?"

"Yeah. But be gentle. He's a baby!"

As David scoops the kitten out of the box to cuddle him, Jasper shakes his head. "How did this happen? We were gone for less than an hour, how did you manage-"  
He stops short, shaking his head again, trying not to laugh. There's a short pause before Jasper continues. "Okay. We're gonna need cat food. And a litter tray. And a better bed for him, and toys, and- we should call a vet to make sure he gets his shots and stuff-"

Daniel's eyes light up. "We're keeping him?!"

"He _is _very cute," David says softly with a smile.

Jasper hums in agreement. "How could I say no to that adorable face?"

"Jasper!" Daniel exclaims, pretending to be offended. "I am not adorable."

"I was talking about the kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T WORRY DANIEL HE THINKS UR ADORABLE TOO 
> 
> :")
> 
> oh yeah another reason for writing this is that hopefully i'm soon i'm gonna start working at an animal rescue centre, working in the cattery to help socialize cats and help them find new homes!! i'm excited, i think it's gonna be a really great experience.


End file.
